1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film forming process, and more particularly to a novel film forming process wherein a film having a low adhesion to a base material, or substrate, is fixed, or secured, so firmly to the base material as not to be peelable therefrom.
2. Prior Art
It is sometimes desired to apply pattern-wise surface decorations of a precious metal such as gold or platinum to ceramic ware, tile, plastics, jewelry such as a diamond, etc., by metal coating, or precious metal foil adhesion with, for example, glue.
Conventional processes for forming a film on the surface of a base material, or substrate, include electroplating, printing, coating, vacuum evaporation and deposition, sputtering, metallic foil adhesion, underglaze application for ceramic ware, and other various processes.
These processes are, however, employed selectively in accordance with a combination of the kinds of base material and film material and hence cannot be applied to every combination of the kinds of base material and film material. Further, in a particular combination of the kinds of base material and film material, it sometimes happens that no film having a satisfactory adhesion to the base material can be formed according to any of the above-mentioned processes. For example, the adhesions of films formed of precious metals such as gold and platinum to such base materials as ceramics including glass, china and porcelain, plastics, and jewels including a diamond are so low that the films are liable to be peeled off the base materials by mere mechanical contact or the like.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems of the prior art. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a film forming process according to which satisfactory fixation can be secured between a base material and a film, the material of which may even be inherently poor in adhesion to the base material.